Konohagakure High!
by Eynjel
Summary: The Naruto Characters Daily Life in High School PAIRINGS:: SAKURA/SASUKE, HINATA/NARUTO, NEJI/TENTEN, INO/SAI, TEMARI/SHIKAMARU
1. Meet Sakura Haruno

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Urgghh...This alarm clock is so freaking' loud..." said the girl with shoulder-length pink hair

"Sakura, dear hurry up or you will be late for your first day at high school.." said her nanny

* * *

**Konohagakure High!**

My Second Fanfiction

_At The Konoha High_

**_Sakura's POV_**

"Yaaawn~~" I yawned while walking towards the school 'I hate school' I told myself

**"Come on, there are many hot guys here at school" **said my Inner I dont know but it seems that my own mind has it's own consciousness

'Actually I transfered school because there are too many fan boys there...' I told myself Wow I must be really crazy for talking with my own mind...

When I reached the gate I heard many 'KYAA!' or something like that, duh its so irritating actually they sound like pigs...

_Bump! _

I bumped into someone, wait no he bumps me not I bumped him

"Hey look at where you go, Forehead" said the man with a raven chicken-butt-hair style

"Ohh~~ I'm so sorry, Mr Chicken-Butt-Hair" I told him with an annoying tone

"Oh~~ No probs, Forehead-girl!" he said with the same tone as mine

**"Oh so lucky to bump into a gorgeous man! This must be fate! Cha!"** said my annoying Inner

'You know what your both annoying' I told my annoying Inner self, Hmph annoying

I arrived at the Principal Office and met the principal I believe she is Tsunade

"Hm... Miss Haruno, daughter of the owner of the Haruno Company, Welcome to the Elite School, Konohagakure High or Konoha High!"

"Un, Thanks, Principal" I thanked the kind principal, shes kind, I think?

"Also I assigned a certain man to tour you around this school please meet him after your class.." she told I wonder who's this certain man?

* * *

**Class 1 - Section A**

_**Sakura's POV**_

I opened the class room's door when I heard the sensei said "Please come inside now, Haruno-san"

"Hai" I told him while walking infront of the class "My name's Sakura Haruno, please take care of me from now on" I introduced myself

"Thank you, please sit next to Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke raise your hand..." He ordered the Sasuke guy who raised his hand...

I walked to the Sasuke guy and sat at my seat then I realized he is...

"CHICKEN-BUTT-HAIR!?" I suddenly shouted when I realized it was him

"Shut up, Pinky." he replied "I dont want to sit next to you..." I told him "Like I want to.." he replied

"Your so annoying" we said in unison while facing away from each other

Then I saw so all ofthe girls glaring at me except a few girls... "How dare you say that to Sasuke?!" said the fangirl #1

"Yeah! No one here can say a word like that to Sasuke-kun!" said the fangirl #2 "Don' care" I told them gosh I just made them more furious...

Then I heard some boys said "Hey no one insults, Sakura-sama!" said the fanboy #1, Gosh when did I had a fan boys?

**"Well it's because the both of us are so beautiful we aren't even here for 1 day but look we already have a fan boy!Cha!"** said my inner

Then the fan boys and fan girls glared at each other, Oh well I just leaved them be...

"STOP!" I heard the sensei shout at them "Oh look Kakashi-sensei's angry..." said the blonde girl with ponytail

"Hn" said the annoying Uchiha beside me...

* * *

**Break**** time...**

Then bunch of girls ambush me on my way at the canteen well I used the back of the school cause there's a short cut there but this ugly girls suddenly pop out of no where and ambushed me...

"Hey you!" said the red headed girl with glasses "Who are you?" I asked her

"You're the one who stole my fan boys away from me and insult Sasuke-kun, ne?" asked the girl with red hair

"Yep so what? And answer my question first?" I told the ugly girl with red hair "Why you! I'm Karin!" said Karin the ugly girl

"Oh.. Now what do you want?" I asked her again "I'm here to tell you that you stole my fan boys away from me, And I hate you." she told me

"Oh...Is that so?" I told her then I started singing...

* * *

_"Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_My walk, my talk, the way I drip_

_It's not my fault, so please don't trip_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful"_

**The song's called "Pretty Girl Rock" by Keri** **Hilson**

* * *

And with that the bell rang and we went back to our class

the Karin girl was pissed off including her army...

* * *

**This is my 2nd Fanfiction**

**Konohagakure High! Musical**


	2. Meet the Girls

**Konohagakure High! **

_My Second Fanfiction _

* * *

**Lunch Time **

"Hm that Karin must be trying to do something against me now..." I told myself

"Haruno, Sakura!" said a blonde girl with ponytail, I think she's my classmate "H-hai?" I asked her is she one of Karin's soldier?

"Do not fear! I am not a soldier of Karin!" she said, seriously what's with her? Also some girls are behind her one shy type, and one with brown hair buns and also another blonde with four short ponytails

"Oh, lets get to the point, we heard about you and Karin's war" the girl with brown hair buns said "A-and w-w-we want t-to i-invite y-you t-to to j-j-join us" said the shy girl with bluish hair and white eyes, her eyes are so cool "We are known as H.I.T.T." said the blonde with four ponytails

"H.I.T.T. means Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari and if you join us it will be H.I.T.T.S., deal?" asked the blonde with 4 short ponytails

"S-sure?" I told them "Great!" they all shouted together excluding the shy girl "Y-yeah n-now w-we a-a-are e-ev-en wi-th t-the 'H5'" said the shy girl

"Whos H5?" I asked them "Oh they're the group of that Sasuke-chicken-butt-hair style man, they are called 'Handsome Five'." explained the brown haired girl with two buns "EWWW..." all of us said in unison including the shy girl

"D-demo, N-n-naruto-kun i-is r-r-re-real-lly h-h-hands-o-some" said the shy girl while blushing "Well that's only for you because you like him~" said the blonde with ponytail "N-n-no I-I don't!" she replied

"No need to hide it, Hinata-chan" said the brown haired girl "A-ano, whats your name?" I asked them

"OH! We forgot to introduce ourselves then this shy girl who likes Naruto is Hinata, this brown haired girl is Tenten, This blonde with four ponytails and always carrying a fan (BTW. the fan is not big) is Temari and I'm Ino" said the blonde with one ponytail

"Oh I see nice to meet you!" I told them "Yeah but by the way we have our own personal room here in the school, its the old music club room, when we have meetings against the H5 it will be there okay?" said Ino "Hey why are we against the H5?" I asked them curiously

"You'll see later" said Hinata, wait Hinata's not trembling anymore while talking that's good "YOSH! H.I.T.T.S. we have a meeting today after class!" said Ino "But someone will tour me around the school after class." I told them, I completely forgot about that.

"Sure we will wait for you, right guys?" asked Temari "Thank you guys!" I told them then we had a group hug~

**Ah~ They're so sweet, ne?"** said my Inner for once my Inner's comment aren't about cute guys!

'YES! INNER BE LIKE THAT FOREVER!' I told her **"The hell are you saying?"** said my inner

* * *

_After Class... _

I went outside the classroom then...

_BUMP! _

Oh... This is the 2nd timeI bumped someone, no wait he bumped me not I bumped him

**"Actually that's the second time you also said that, then its also the second time you bumped into this gorgeous man, it must be fate!CHA!" **said my inner how sad she returned back to normal again

"Forehead look at where your going!" said the man with raven hair wait thats...

"Sasuke-chicken-butt-haired-style!" I shout at him "Shut up" was his reply

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**At the Old Music Club Room... **

"Im here!" I told them as I enter the room I saw them having tea "Sorry did you wait long" I told them

"Oh Sakura-chan dont worry we didn't wait long" said Hinata "Hey Hinata you're use to Sakura-chan already!?" said Tenten "Hai" said Hinata

"So~~ Sakura-chan why are you blushing?" asked Ino "Blu-blushing?" I said "Nope Im not!" I added

"Then why are your face red..?" they asked "It's because it's so hot.." I told them "Who you mean the guy who tour you around?" they said "No! Sasuke's the one who toured me you know.." I told them

"Sasuke-chicken-butt? Actually the two of you make a great couple." said Temari "Hey we dont!" I said "Yeah whatever" said Ino

"By the way our meeting will start now..." said Ino "Okay everyone today school year battle will start now!" said Ino "HAI!" all of us said

"So we will start first by pranking them, okay? First pick first who you want to prank..." said Ino "I want to prank Neji!' said Tenten "N-n-nar-ruto-kun for me" said Hinata while blushing 5 shades of red "Shikamaru mine!" said Temari "Sai mine! He's my BF by the way, also we just had another break up" said Ino "Then Sasuke's mine?" I told them blushing a little "Yes! Then its settle" said Ino "Work hard everyone!" we all said to each other

RING! RING! RING!

"Oh wait someone's calling me" Ino said "It's Sai..." she added "Didn't you said the two of you just had a break up?" I asked her "Yep and this is the 50th time he calls after we break up..." she answered "Oh.." I said then Hinata started whispering something to me...

"A-ano, Sakura-chan dont feel bad about Ino and Sai's break up because they're the most famous couple here in Konoha High because they have too many break ups..." said Hinata "IS that so? theyre going to be together again at the end of the day?" I asked her "Yes all Sai should do is send Ino-chan some flower and chocolates or something" she said "Oh..." I said

Then Ino Answered Her Phone And Started Singing 'Telephone by Lady GaGa...

* * *

_Hello, hello, baby, you called?_

_I can't hear a thing I have got no service,_

_ in the club, you see, you see_

_Wha-Wha-What did you say, huh?_

_ You're breaking up on me_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you, _

_I'm kinda busy_

_K-kinda busy_

_K-kinda busy_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you_

_I'm kinda busy_

_Just a second, its my favorite song they gonna play_

_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?_

_You should've made some plans with me, you knew that I was free_

_And now you won't stop calling me, I'm kinda busy_

_Stop callin', stop callin',_

_ I don' wanna think anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop callin', stop callin',_

_ I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop telephonin' me(Stop telephonin' me)_

_I'm busy(I'm busy)_

_Stop telephonin' me(Stop telephonin' me)_

* * *

And with that Ino turned off her phone and said I HATE YOU SAI! and continued our discussion, I was like The-Hell-Just-Happened?

"So that's it, meeting adjourned!" said Ino

* * *

**Next Day... **

"Yamanaka Ino..." said the man with pale skin and black hair with a bouquet of flower and chocolate on his hand "I'm sorry please forgive me?" he asked while giving her the bouquet of flower and chocolate to Ino, then Ino suddenly got up and hug the man and said "I LOVE YOU, SAI!" again I was like The-Hell-Just-Happened?

Then I heard Hinata said "See? I told ya.."

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Konohagakure High!**

* * *

**Narci- Thanks for the Review I dont know how I make it so hillarious**


	3. Pranks of The Girls

**Konohagakure High!**

_My Second Fanfiction_

* * *

"Okay everyone is the pranks already prepared?" Ino asked us "HAI!" all of us replied

"Then lets start" Ino said while smirking

**With Neji And Tenten...**

"Sup, Sasuke, Naruto, Oh and wheres Shikamaru?" said Neji "Oh...Shikamaru's at the rooftop sleeping..." said Naruto

Then Neji went over his locker and put on his indoor shoes then suddenly...

"OUCH!" screamed Neji in pain "WHO PUTTED THUMBTACKS ON MY SHOESSSSS!?" screamed Neji again

While Tenten is chuckling behind the lockers 'Mission success' She told herself

**With Naruto and Hinata **

A-a-ano N-n-n-n-Naruto-kun..I-I w-want t-to gi-give you th-this.." said Hinata handing Naruto a cup of ramen

"Oh! Sure, Hinata-chan!" said Naruto accepting the cup of ramen "S-SORRY NARUTO-K-KUN!" said Hinata then dashed away from Naruto "H-Hinata-chan?" said Naruto and low voice

"Oh well! Itadakimasu!" said Naruto with his foxy grin

_10 minutes later... _

"Urgghh... My stomach is in pain..." said Naruto "What did you eat, dobe?" asked Sasuke

"The cup of ramen Hinata-chan gave me" said Naruto "Hm...I see they're starting their attack now" said Sasuke

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN THIS IS A PRANK!?" asked Naruto "Of course, dobe, that ramen was already expired." said Sasuke

"Hinata-chan..." said Naruto while crying anime tears...

**With Temari and Shikamaru **

"Yaawn~~~" As usual Shikamarus at the rooftop going to sleep but not this day...

"Today is so damn hot... I need a sun block" said Shikamaru talking to himself while getting the sunblock

"This sunblock is not mine...Oh well it's just the same after all they wouldn't mind if I use this..." said Shikamaru while getting the sun block

He didn't notice that Temari is only around there watching every move he makes

'Phase 1 successful' she told herself

Then Shikamaru finally opened the sunblock "Phase 2, check" said Temari to herself then Shikamaru finally used it and put it around his body 'Mission Succesfull' said Temari then finally left while chuckling... After a minute you can hear someone says

"THE HELL PUT A MAYONNAISE IN THIS SUNBLOCKKKKKKKKKK!?" screamed Shikamaru very loud...

**With Sai and Ino **

"Sai-kun~~~" said Ino while going to her boyfriend Sai "Ino-chan, Im busy painting today sorry, no dates..." said Sai looking at Ino and then at his painting again...

"Sai-kun, I'm not here for dates I just want-" said Ino not able to finish her sentence "to break up with me?" asked Sai "BAKA-SAI! OF COURSE NO IM HERE TO GIVE THIS TO YOU!" sai Ino while handing Sai the 'Coke' then went outside...

"Whats with her? Oh well but she's very sweet to give me cok-" said Sai while opening the coke with a smile on his face

_BOOM_!

Then the coke suddenly splashed out on Sai's smiling face 'maybe not' continued Sai

(By the way Ino dropped the coke before she gave it to Sai, when you drop a coke it explodes when you open it or something...)

**Sakura and Sasuke **

"CHICKEN-BUTT-HAIR-STYLE I REALLY HATE YOUUUUUUU!" screamed a pink haired girl infront of the class which causes all of the to stared to the two of them "Um...Ano, Sakura please be quiet with your 'Love Quarrel' with Sasuke." said Kakashi

"Same to you, pinky" answere the man with raven hair and chicken butt hair style

Then the both of the faced each other away and said "Hmph" and "Hn". Then the Uchiha sat on the chair when he saw a 'Gel?' then picked it up and started putting the 'gel' in his chicken-butt-hair-style styled hair...

"PFFFTTT!" said Sakura while watching Sasuke with his worried expression on his face "Why wont my hand come off with my hair?" asked Sasuke "STUPID! THAT'S NOT GEL THATS GLUE ! SO STUPID! WHAHAHAAH!" said Sakura while laughing...

"STUPID HARUNO! GET THIS OFF ME!" shouted the angry Uchiha "How did you know I was the one who dropped that on purpo-! I mean I'm not the one who dropped that, duh?" said Sakura while sweat dropping then again all of the eyes are on them there are some fan girls glaring at her with a fire in their eyes, and some stupid fan boys with a fire in their eyes glaring at Sasuke and worst of all an angry 'Kakashi-sensei' whose emitting a dark aura beside him...

"HARUNO, UCHIHA, TO THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE, NOW!" said the very angry Kakashi-sensei "H-hai.." said Sakura "Hn" was the only word that came out of Sasuke's mouth while his hand is still on his hair...

* * *

_Principal Office... _

" , Ms. Haruno, What is the meaning of this?" asked the acting-principal Shizune because Tsunade's out their at his desk snoring loudly because she got drunk..

"Well... ..." said Sakura getting nervous because the face of Shizune is very scary right now... "I found this gel that contain a glue then my hand wont come off my hair, that girl dropped this on purpose" explained the pissed off Uchiha Sasuke..

"Well... Ms. Haruno?" asked Shizune getting calm "Well...You see I suddenly dropped that...Glue...That is on the Gel's container...then" said Sakura getting nervous and nervous "Then what, ?" asked Shizune "THEN THAT STUPID GUY SUDDENLY PICKED IT UP LIKE IT WAS HIS!" said Sakura while pointing at the pissed off Sasuke "Hell? You dropped this on purpose so I will use this and so my hand will be stuck on my head!" said Sasuke

"And why would I want to do that?" asked Sakura "Because it's the start of the war between H5 and H.I.T.T.S!" said Sasuke then the both of us send each other a death glare. Wow! Haruno death glare vs Uchiha death glare...

"SHADDUP YOU TWO!" shouted the very angry Shizune behind us "Ms. Haruno fix Sasuke's hair! Now!" said Shizune "Hai" Sakura said while glaring at Sasuke

_AFTER 30 MINUTES... _

"PINKY WHY DID YOU PUT IT DOWN!?" asked a certain raven-haired man "Well you look more handsome with that hair no chicken-butt hair style.." she explained "So you mean you think of me as handsome?" said the raven-haired man "O-o-of couse, not! YOUR SO UGLY!" said Sakura while hiding her blush by turning away but too bad Sasuke saw this and smirked...

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Konohagakure High!**

* * *

**Well You see this chapter doesn't have a song in it cauz I cant think of Any but BTW...**

_Narcy - Thanks for Review! =3_


	4. Boy's Revenge

**Konohagakure High! **

_My Second Fanfiction _

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

I was regretting what I did to Naruto-kun yesterday, now I cant face him... How sad

**"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HINATA NOW WE CAN'T FACE OUR, DARLING!"** screamed Inner-Hinata, for some reason I have an inner self talking inside me I call her 'Inner-Hinata'...

"Hinata-chan~~~" said a very loud blonde man with a raven hair dude beside him guess who's that? ITS NARUTO!

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-Naruto-kun!" I suddenly said when I saw Naruto "Hey Hinata-chan, don't be scared I'm not gonna eat you alive..." said Naruto with his foxy grin

"Naruto-kun are you...a-angry with me?" I asked him while blushing "Hm? Why would I?" said Naruto now his foxy grin is gone "B-b-b-b-b-because I-I ga-gave you an e-expired r-ramen..." I told him while looking away from him because my face is now redder than a tomato

"Oh...That don't worry about it because remember when I gave you a sandwich last year it has sand in it..." said Naruto with a little blush on his face

"W-what?" I said while looking at him "Now we're even" said Naruto then he suddenly noticed that his best friend beside him was now gone

By the way wanna know what happened on the sandwich?

_Flashback..._

_"Hinata-chan~~~" said a loud blonde "N-naruto-kun!?" I said while looking at her then I blushed 5 shades of red_

_"I wanna give this to you!" said Naruto while handing Hinata a sandwich wrap on a tissue "R-really? Th-thanks N-naruto-kun" I said while blushing as red as a tomato "Then bye bye!" said Naruto as he disappeared from my sight_

_Then I saw TenTen at the rooftop her stomach grumbling "A-ano, Tenten? Y-your stomach is..." I told her "Oh...Hinata...You see the canteen is selling seafood today but I'm allergy on sea food...And Im hungry..." said a hungry TenTen while her stomach is grumbling_

_"T-TenTen...u-umm.." I said I was thinking to hand her the sandwich I'm holding but..._

**_"HINATA! THAT'S FROM OUR NARUTO-DARLING!"_ **_said my Inner-Hinata_

_'Bu-but, Inner-Hinata, TenTen is...' I told my Inner self but I was cutted off when I feel that the sandwich is no longer in my hands_

_"THANKS HINATA! YOUR A LIFE SAVER!" said a now-lively-TenTen who just finished eating the sandwhich..._

_Oh dear..._

_End of Flashback_

Then I walked over the classroom oh... Naruto and I are in the same room now? Then I suddenly stepped on something I think its a string

_Splash! _

The was water all over me...Embarrassing ... With that I ran away from that room because everyone's laughing at me

"I'm sure Naruto-kun did this to me..." I told myself "They're doing their revenge, I should warn the other girls" I said while running towards our H.I.T.T.S.-members-only-is-allowed-to-enter room...

"GIRLS!" I said when I entered the room then all of them looked at me

"Hinata, What happend?" asked Ino with worried expression "Hinata who did that?!" asked a very angry Sakura "LET'S BEAT THEM UP!" said a tomboyish TenTen "Oh poor, Hinata" said Temari

"Their already making a move!" I warned them after I said that they all gasped "So it's already time for the real war?" said Ino with her scary expression on which made everyone sweat dropped

"Okay! Everyone let's becareful on our every move, make sure no one will fall for their childish pranks!" said Ino "Hai!" All of us said

**Sasuke's POV**

Hmm... I wonder where's Pinky now... Then I saw a pink headed girl came inside the classroom

"Hi, Pinky~" I told her when she 'sat' down next to me, I chuckled a little bit "Whats so funny? Chicken-butt-hair style?" said the very angry Sakura

"Oh nothing, Pinky" I replied to her while smirking "Bastard" she said with a small voice "I can hear you.." I said

_**Sakura's**_** POV**

When the lesson was already over I tried to get up but something is pulling my butt to stay into the chair...

"How come I cant get up?" I said asking myself "Oh nothing just a payback..." said the annoying Uchiha looking at me

"UCHIHA GET ME OFF THIS CHAIR! NOW!" I ordered him with my scary face

"Nah... That was your payback I putted some glue on your chair...You didn't noticed? Stupid." Said the very-annoying-no-extremely-annoying Uchiha!

"UCHIHA GET ME OFF THIS CHAAIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I shouted at him but still he went outside the classroom...Crap?...

**Neji's POV **

I saw TenTen walking at the classroom. Well her seat is only behind me. So she passed by me and sat down

_SPLASH _

"AH! WHO PUTTED A WATER ON MY CHAIR!?" asked a extremely angry TenTen "ITS YOU HYUUGA, NE!?" she accused me

"Hm...Maybe you just wet yourself?" I told her calmly then a ballpen pass through my head it nearly hit me. I forgot that TenTen is a sharp gosh "HYUUGA IM GONNA KICK YOUR 'BEEP!' AND 'BEEP!'!" she shouted at me while throwing too many ballpens at me while I keed dodging it

"NEJI! TENTEN! OUTSIDE NOW!" said a very pissed off Kurenai-sensei

**_Ino's POV_ **

In a faraway room you can hear a female voice saying "GET ME OF THIS CHAIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" and it's echo "RRRRRR!" "RRRRR!"

"Tsk. Looks like Sakura-forehead already fell for the trap!" I said to myself

**"But we wont fall for any traps, ne?" **said my Inner-Ino 'Of course we wont!" I told her

"Hi Ino-darling~" said a handsome looking man. Oh its my BF, Sai "Whats up, Sai-darling?" I asked him while going near him

"Um...Please open your locker I putted some...um...gift? in your locker?" said Sai with a nervous expression he kept sweat dropping

"Sure, Sai-my-love no need to be so shy-?" I said then suddenly Sai was missing infront of me... "Oh well, guess he's too shy, my sweet Sai-kun" said Ino while giggling and thinking what Sai gift is...

Then I went to my locker and opened it...

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!"_

Mice suddenly came out of her locker and started going around the whole school while Ino fainted...

_**Temari's POV**_

"It's so friggin HOT!" I complained because I left my favorite fan at my house, how sad

then I went at the H.I.T.T.S. HQ, because there is an aircon there but when I opened the door

_BOINK _

A couple of ice cubes with some water in it fell on me and there's also a paper in there I looked at it, it says:

_Dear Temari,_

_I know you always complain about how hot it is today because_

_you left your beloved fan at home...Well here's payback for the mayonnaise,_

_its a couple of ice cubes ;)_

_ Shikamaru_

"SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

**~Chapter End~**

_Konohagakure High! _

* * *

**Sorry for a very,extremely late update**

**my mom doesn't allow me to use any gadgets cause**

**I only got 2 on my quiz at MATH**

**Im pretty dumb aren't I xD**


	5. TenTen's Problem

** Konohagakure** **High! **

_My Second Fanfiction_

* * *

"TenTen's Problem"

**HITTS HQ **

"Hey I wonder wheres TenTen is?" asked a curious Temari "She's always the first one to arrive here..."

"Yep, I also wonder where is she?" said Sakura "I-I also w-wonder why she's late" said Hinata

"Quiet down girls Im sure shes safe, shes TenTen after all..." said Ino with a calm face "Yeah right what are we worrying for? She's TenTen..." said Temari

"Sorry I'm late girls..." said TenTen while panting and panting "Why so late, TenTen?" asked Sakura

"Yeah it's already 5 o'clock" added Ino "W-well I-I cant EXPLAIN!" said TenTen while dashing out of the room

"Seriously? What's her probs?" said Temari "W-well I am sure she wi-will just tell us wh-when she's ready.." said Hinata

"Hinata you are sooooooooo smart!" said Sakura while congratulating or shaking Hinata's hand "T-thanks?" said Hinata

_Meanwhile..._

'It-it cant be happening...that guy...' thought TenTen when she finally stopped at the girls restroom to think

'What should I do?'

* * *

_**Next Morning...**_

"Hey Neji why so down?" asked Sai while drawing something but Neji just sighed

"Did something troublesome happened?" asked Shikamaru "Hn" said the Uchiha

"Well, I got rejected..." said Neji with a sad face "WHAT?!" all of them said except Shikamaru who said "Troublesome"

"Laugh all you want" said Neji while looking away from them "I feel like laughing but whos this girl?" asked Sasuke

"It's-" Neji was cutted when Naruto said "THATS PART OF LIFE! BELIEVE IT!" then the bell start ringing...

_**Neji's POV**_

The girl who I confessed to was sitting at my back...

"Okay everyone pass the papers to your back.." said Asuma-sensei 'Crap! I dont want to look at her! ITS EMBRASSING!' thought Neji

"Here" said the boy at my front seat "Thanks"

then I looked behind me to see TENTEN! Eh? She's blushing? then I handed her the paper

_**TenTen's POV**_

CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP (99x) I CANT HIDE MY BLUSH! AND HE SAW IT!

Neji confessed to me yesterday, I know too many boys confessed too me already and I rejected them all! But this one is...

_Flashback_

_Neji called me to go at a place where you usually confess to someone_

_"Maybe that Neji is planning something to me a prank maybe?" I said to myself, then he finally showed up with a red face_

_"TenTen" he said "Neji?" I replied_

_"TenTen"_

_"Neji"_

_"TenTen"_

_"Neji"_

_"TenTen!"_

_"Neji!'_

_"TenTen!"_

_"Neji!'_

_"I like you TenTen! Please go out with me!" he finally spoke_

_"Wha-?" I said, "I LIKE YOU!" he shouted at me "SO?" he added_

_I dont know what to do!? He confessed to me? But he always do pranks at me! What to do? What to do?_

_So I decided to RUN AWAY I know it's wrong but... I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY!_

_End of Flashback _

'Damn, now I feel bad for him? Should I just accept it? No waY!' I thought

**"STOP DENYING IT AND JUST ACCEPT IT! WITH THAT WE WILL BE TO-GE-THER WITH NEJI-KUN~~~~~" **said someone I dont know

'Who the hell are you?' I asked 'it'? **"STUPID IM YOU OR INNER SELF !"** she said while making an epic pose 'Whatever!'

_Break Time! _

I told them everything, they're my friends after all "WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" all of them said while their jaw dropped including Hinata

"T-T-TenTen-chan why did you run away?" asked the shy Hinata " I-I dont know what to do!" I said while looking away

"That's not the probs here the problem is..." said Sakura "Do-you-love-Neji?"

That word "Do-you-love-Neji?" keep repeating at my mind then I keep blushing

"W-well tell us the symptoms, TenTen-chan?" asked Hinata "Symptoms of what?" asked Temari

"S-symptoms of like if you like him or not?"said Hinata "Well whenever he look at me I always blush, I like to be always with hi-" I cant even finish my sentence when I heard Ino said "Just agree already. You like him"

_**Neji's POV**_

'Urgh... How can I show my face to her now, so embrassing...' I thought to myself

then I saw her coming towards me I RAN AWAY. Asking me why I ran away? I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!

I RAN AND RAN AND RAN UNTIL IM FINALLY AWAY FROM HER UNTIL SOMEONE SAID...

"THE HELL HYUUGA STOP RUNNING, I CANT CATCH UP!" That voice... Its TenTen

"W-what do you want? You already rejected me..." I told her while facing away from her "No I didn't" she said

"Yes you did you ran away..." I told her again "That's why I'm here..." she said then I turned my head to face her she was blushing

"I-I-I accept your confession!" she said while blushing as red as a tomato "R-really?" I asked her

I cant believe she also feel the same way about me?

"It-it's true, no joke" she said then I came to her then our heads get closer and closer until our lips finally met it was a long kiss but we parted when I heard my friends said "Yeeeeeeee!" we came back to reality

"Seriously? H5 why do you have to ruin it!?" said H.I.T.T.S. we face eachother away because of embrassment while blushing madly

"So guys, you watched everything?" asked TenTen "Yep!" they all said in chorus

* * *

_**Chapter End **_

**Konohagakure High! **

* * *

_A bit cheesy, ne? Well this one is a Neji x TenTen chapter well please leave a review..._

**Narcy:** Well Ino fainted because of those mice that Sai putted in her locker ^_^ Thanks for reviewing every

**Kawaii Chaos:** Thanks for reviewing ^_^

**Animefangirl95:**Thanks for reviewing ^_^ Also I really did got the idea of H5 on F4 from girls over flower


	6. Beauty and The Dobe?

**Konohagakure High! **

_My Second Fanfiction_

* * *

One upon a time, there is a school known as Konohagakure High

There are two popular groups in here, they're named as

_H.I.T.T.S. _and _H.5... _But you see, these girl here named, Hinata is sulking

* * *

"Hey Forehead-girl, whats up with Hinata, shes emitting this unknown black auras..." said Ino while sweat dropping

"Dunno, lets try and ask her" replied Sakura "Hey Hinata, why are you sulking over there?" the two girls asked

"S-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan please help me..." said Hinata while grabbing the two 'poor girls' in the shoulder

"N-nani, Hinata-chan?" they both asked "Help me confess my feelings to Naruto..." she said both girl gasped but they agreed by the way

"So whats the plan?" asked Sakura while they're forming a circle then TenTen and Temari came in and joined the discussion...

* * *

**Break Time! **

"Hey, Neji!" said Ten Ten while going near Neji "Hey, Babe!" replied Neji

"Ew! Didn't I told you don't call me 'babe', it's so girly!" complained Ten Ten "Ow...Come on" said Neji

"Fine! Whatever! Change of Topic! We need your help!" said Ten Ten "For what, babe?" asked Neji

Then Neji agreed and pass the info in the others H5 members excluding Naruto of course?

* * *

**Plan A -** send Naruto Hinata's love letter...

**My Heart Is Yours**

_Time may change a lot_  
_of things in our lives,_  
_but one thing it can never change_  
_is the way I feel about you._  
_Today and always,_  
_my heart belongs to you. _

Naruto read this then came to ask Hinata this

"Hinata-chan, what does this mean? I dont understand any, hehehe" said Naruto while grinning innocently while Hinata's feeling down

**Plan B-D** (Failures)

**Plan E** - HELL JUST TELL HIM DIRECTLY!

"N-Naruto-kun I-" Hinata was cut off when Chouji butt in and asked Naruto if he was the one who ate his ramen then dragged Naruto to the cafteria, the poor Hinata was all left alone over there

"Hinata Im sure that Idiot will understand your feelings someday..." said Sakura while comforting the lonely Hinata "Yep, I'm sure that idiot is not that dense you know?" said Ten Ten "Hn. Im not that sure" said the certain Uchiha who just made the situation worse, Sakura glared at him

* * *

**Class (Gym) **

"OKAY LETS ALL BE YOUTHFUL!" said the Mighty Guy "Hai! Gai-sensei!" said Guy's number one fan named Lee

"Hey, Teme I wonder what's up with Hinata-chan?" asked the 'dobe' "Hn. Dobe" replied the Uchiha

"Could it be she want to ask me !?" said Naruto 'Finally the dobe got it' thought Sasuke "How to cook ramen?" said Naruto, How disappointing "Or could it be she want to ask me whats the most delicious ramen of all?!" said Naruto

"Shut up! DOBE CANT YOU SEE HINATA LIKES YOU!" Sasuke finally snapped "Oh~ I like her too you know shes not boring to talk to..." said Naruto while blushing a little "Dobe. I mean a girl attracted to a boy thing" said Sasuke with a nerve appearing in his forehead

"NANIII!?"

* * *

**Rooftop**

"Um? Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata while blushing "Ano, Hinata-chan? Is-is it true?" asked Naruto

"W-what i-is?" asked Hinata "Y-yo-you l-like me?" asked Naruto

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" said Hinata with a wide eyes 'Crap, how did he know?' she thought

"Y-y-ye-" Hinata doesn't even finish her sentence when she fainted 'again'

**Clinic **

"HINATA-CHAN WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DIE SO YOUNG!?" cried the loud-dobe

"Shut up, dobe shes not dead? Are you blind?" said Sasuke "H-Hinata-chan your alive!" said Naruto while hugging Hinata

"N-naruto-kun m-my an-answer on your question..." she reminded him "Oh..."

"Well looks like its time for me to disappear" said Sasuke while smirking at the 'baka-couple'

"It-it's true.." said Hinata while looking down "R-really!?" asked Naruto

"Hai.." she replied "Then Hinata-chan, please always go out with me to buy and eat ramen!" said the dobe "Wh-what does that mean, N-naruto-kun" asked Hinata while blushing as red as a tomato

_"I think it's called **'Please go out with me...'**, understand?" _said the dobe "N-Naruto-kun-"

_THUD _

She fainted 'again' as always...

"HINATA-CHAAAAAAN!"

* * *

**Next Day... **

"H-h-hello, Naruto-kun" greet the shy girl "Whazzup, Love?" asked Naruto while grinning

"L-love?" said Hinata "Yep! Love!" said Naruto

_**Sakura's Freaking POV**_

I walked over at the canteen then you know what I JUST FREAKING SAW WITH MY OWN FREAKING HARUNO EYES!? it's a secret :P just kidding I JUST SAW THE HYUUGA HEIRESS AND A CERTAIN UZUMAKI KISSING INFRONT OF THE CROWD! OMG!

"Hi Sakura-chan!" said Temari "T-temari look at this!" I asked Temari to look at the scene

"OMG!" she said "Well looks like we're the only single ladies here in HITTS" I told her the two of us just sighed

* * *

**Chapter End!**

Please Leave a REVIEW!

* * *

**_BTW THANKS TO!_**

_Sabrina Tsai!_

_Guest!_

_thanks for reviewing_


	7. Shikamaru's Confession & Teasing Problem

**Konohagakure High! **

_My Second Fanfiction _

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru you and Sasuke are the only one single here, don't you want a girlfriend?" asked Neji

"Nah, women are troublesome" said the lazy boy who always over used the world 'Troublesome'

"But you have someone you like, right?" asked the loud dobe "Hn" said the Uchiha

"Huh? That's troublesome..." the lazy boy replied "Then is it Sakura-chan?"asked Naruto which causes Sasuke to glare at Shikamaru

"Nah, shes troublesome..." Shikamaru replied "No shes not" Sasuke defended her

"Oh whats this? Is Sasuke defending Sakura? You like her?" asked Neji "W-what?" said Sasuke

"Change of topic. So is it Temari, Shikamaru?" asked Sai "Oh Sai you're here.." said the dobe

"Whatever." said Shikamaru while walking out of the H5's HQ

* * *

"So Sakura... Ms. Single Lady..." said Ino while teasing Sakura "Anyone you like?" she added

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" said Sakura while covering her ears so she cant hear anything Ino's saying

"No need to be shy, Sa-ku-ra" said TenTen while also teasing Sakura

"Gah! Why do you all teases me? Temari-chan also doesn't have any boyfriend!" she finally snap

"Well Temari's not here so..." said Ino "I-I think Temari-chan is late..." said Hinata while the others continue to teases Sakura

* * *

"Troublesome woman, what are you doing here?" asked Shikamaru

"Nothing, why do I need a reason to come here in the rooftop?" said Temari

"Whatever. Troublesome" he replied "Hey troublesome woman..." he added

"What?" she replied "Go out with me" he said while looking away from Temari

"W-what!? W-w-why so sudden!?" she asked "I know it's troublesome but, it looks like I like you, so troublesome" he said while blushing a little

"Well...Okay, I will go out with you." she said "Really!?"

* * *

'When Temari come here, I'm sure they'll stop pestering me and interview Temari instead...' Sakura told herself

**"Hmph! Just say you like Sasuke and it's all over..."** her Inner self suggested 'Shut up'

"Forehead-girl come on tell us~~" said Ino "Urgh! Stop bothering me! I dont like anyone!" Sakura replied

"Ah! T-Temari-chan welcome back..." said Hinata while waving her hand

"Thanks, Hina-chan, Whats up guys?" she said "Um? TenTen why so happy?" asked Sakura

"Eh!? H-happy? No I am not!" said Temari "Hmmmmmmmm?" they all said except Hinata

"Fine! Shikamaru asked me out and I agreed!" Temari said while they all gasped

"R-REALLY!?" said Ten Ten "CONGRATS, TEMARI!" said Ino while hugging Temari "I-im happy for you..." said Hinata

"Oh noes! Im the only single lady here!" said Sakura while sweat dropping

"S-sorry for leaving you behind, Sakura-chan..." said Temari while patting Sakura's shoulder

"So, Sakura? Any guy you like?" asked Ino with an evil smirk "NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

"Hey Sasuke I heard Shikamaru got a girlfriend" said Neji

"Teme! Your left out!" said Naruto while laughing at Sasuke

"Shut up, Dobe!" he replied "Nani!?" said Naruto

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Hn. Dobe period"

"Erase 'dobe period' and replace it with 'Teme period', no erase" said Naruto

"I dont know that you still have a brain, dobe" replied Sasuke

"Hey when will you get a girlfriend, Sasuke?" asked Sai with a smiling face

"Hn" was his reply "What does that mean?" asked Sai they kept teasing him until the end of the day, same with Sakura

* * *

**Next Day **(Rooftop)

_Sakura's POV _

I went to the rooftop because my friends kept bugging me about me being single, but I saw a raven haired man with a chicken-butt style hair

"Hey Chicken-butt" I greeted him "Hn" he replied

"Why here?" I asked "Hn" he replied

"Hm?"

"Hn"

"What does that mean?" I with a vein popping in my head

"They kept asking me when will I get a girl" he finally replied "Really? Me too same problem, what a coincidence" I replied

**"IT MUST BE FATE, CHANDAROOOOOO!"** said my Inner self 'Yeah must b-! Wait no only a CO-IN-CI-DENCE!" I protested

"Any idea to solve our problem?" I asked him "Hn. Dunno" he replied

"I have an I-DE-A!" I told her when a bulb appeared near me "Hm?" he asked

"This is it..." they kept whispering to each other

* * *

**HITTS HQ **

"Forehead-girl, finally you appeared!" said Ino while a spark appear in her eyes "G-good morning, Sakura-chan" said Hinata

"Morning, Hinata-chan!" Sakura replied while waving her hand "Ino-pig!" she said while turning to Ino

"So whats up, Miss Single Lady!" said TenTen "Still single?" asked Temari

"Nope" she said while smiling cheerfully "Haha! I knew it shes still sing- WHAT!?" said Ino while the other gasped

"I-Is that true?!" asked TenTen "IS MY EARS DECIEVING ME OR WHAT!?" said Ino while Temari and Hinata is just over there like a statue with a wide mouth open and jaw dropped

"Who's the lucky guy?" asked Temari finally recovering "Yeah, Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata, all of them are very curios

"Hehe, it's Sasuke-kun~~~~~" she said while grinning at them "NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?" they all said in unison

"FOREHEAD GIRL! DID YOU USE LOVE POTION OR SOMETHING!? ANSWER ME!?" asked Ino "Ouch. Ino-pig I'm just so beautiful that's all" she said while smiling confidently to them

"Congratulation Sakura-chan!" said Hinata "Thanks Hinata!" she replied while smiling at Hinata

* * *

**H5 HQ**

"TEME! NO GF NO ENTER!" said Naruto while teasing Sasuke "Shut up, dobe" said Sasuke

"Heh. Any luck with a girl, Sasuke-chan?" asked Sai "Shut up!" he replied "Plus Im not single anymore!" he added

"What!?" they all asked "Stop lying Sasuke-teme!" said Naruto while grinning "Not funny, Sasuke" said Neji

"I'm not trying to make you laugh, okay?" said Sasuke with a nerve in his forehead "FOR REAL!?" they all asked

"Hm. Who this lucky girl?" asked Shikamaru with a bored face "Haruno. Sakura Haruno" said Sasuke with a emo face

"Ha Ha, not funny" said Neji "Stop asking me if you wont believe me then" replied Sasuke

"TEME, I THOUGHT YOU HATE EACH OTHER!?" asked Naruto "Shut up! Why should I answer your question" the Uchiha replied

"Suspicious" said Shikamaru while looking at the sky from the window

* * *

**Rooftop **(Lunch Time)

"Hey I have an idea!" said Ino while standing up "What is it, Ino-pig?" asked Sakura while chewing

"Hey stop talking while your still chewing, Pinky." said Sasuke "Shut up, duck-butt!" she replied still chewing

"I just told you not to." the Uchiha said "Then stop talking to me!" Sakura ordered still chewing, the two of them glare at each other

"Um... Are you two really a couple" said Ten Ten with a curios face "Maybe they're just fake dating so we can't tease them." said Neji, upon hearing this the 'fake couple' suddenly became sweet to each other

"Huh? What are you saying we're just flirting with each other, right Sasuke-kun~?" said Sakura while sweat dropping "Yeah. Ha Ha" said Sasuke

"Suspicious." said Shikamaru "Really? Then why dont the two of you kiss each other..." said Ino with a sadistic smile "KISS!?" the two of them said in unison "Yep KISS!" replied Ino

'This is a TORTURE!' Sakura thought while her Inner is having a party inside her. 'No Way!' Sasuke thought while his inner is shadow boxing and yelling 'CHANDARO!'

"I-Is that all!?" said Sakura "We can do that!" she added but deep inside shes very nervous

Sakura pulled Sasuke's neck tie then their lips met but she pulled away quickly, Sakura is holding the urge to vomit, same with Sasuke

"..." there was silence "..." another silence "Ha Ha!" finally Naruto spoke "I knew it! TEME likes Sakura, since from the beggining!" he added this cause Sasuke to blush harder "SHUT UP, DEAD-LAST!" he yelled at Naruto

"NANI!?" the two of them started a rumble again "Ehem..." said Ino

"Believe now Ino-pig!" said Sakura with her I-WIN face "Okay, okay!" said Ino admitting her defeat

"Back to the topic!" said Ino "Since it's Saturday tomorrow I want to have a sleep over at Hinata's house!" she said

"Huh? I-I dont know any about this..." said Hinata "Well now you know..." replied Ino while winking at Hinata, Hinata just sighed

"Yay! Sleepover tomorrow!" said Naruto "This will be fun" said Neji while smirking "Troublesome"

"Hn. I dont mind as long as I dont have to share room with Dobe" said Sasuke "Like I want to share room with you, TEME!" said Naruto while glaring at Sasuke, Sasuke glared back

"That will be fun!" said Sakura "Yep!" agreed Ten Ten and Temari

* * *

**Chapter End **

_Please Leave A Review! _

* * *

Sorry for not updating for so~~ long! I was so busy this week. Too many projects and studies! Sakura and Sasuke is fake dating, okay?


	8. Sleepover at Hinata's House!

**Konohagakure High!**

_I do not own Naruto_

_(If I own Naruto SasuSaku is already a thing...)_

* * *

**"The Sleepover" **

"Sakura dear, please hurry up and wake up~" said her Nanny "Uh...It's Saturday, Nanny. No classes" she replied while covering all of her body in the blanket

"Oh dear, don't you remember? Hinata is having her sleep over party today" said her Nanny while poking Sakura "But it's too early, Nanny" she replied

"Dear it's already 3 pm don't you remember?" her Nanny told her while chuckling a little at Sakura's forgetfulness "NANI!? NANNY WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME EARLIER!?" she said while dashing to her bedroom's bathroom

"But I did told you and you kept on sleeping" her Nanny reminded her while sweat dropping "Oh! Sorry!" Sakura apologized

* * *

"Urgh! Where is that Forehead-girl!?" complained Ino while waiting for a certain pink-haired girl "Hey Sasuke shes your girl friend so you should have pick her up" said Neji

"Hahah! That's because Teme doesn't have any experience having a girlfriend!" said Naruto while grinning at Sasuke "Shut up, dobe. Hinata's also your first girlfriend. We're the same" he replied while glaring at Naruto

"Why y-!" before Naruto finished her sentence the pink haired girl came "Sorry I'm late!" she said while panting

"Forehead girl, your late for 20 minutes!" said Ino "Sorry 'bout that Ino-pig, well you see I overslept, haha" said Sakura while sweat dropping

"L-let's come inside, everyone" said Hinata "Thanks!" they all said

* * *

"We're coming in!" they all said "P-please enjoy your time here" said Hinata while preparing some food

"Hey Hinata-chan, where's your parents?" asked Naruto while looking around "O-Oh they're at some business trip" replied Hinata "Thats a relief" said Naruto

"Hm? Why is that Naruto?" asked Sakura "Looks like Hinata's parents doesn't accept me..." said Naruto while looking down "Oh... Don't worry about that Naruto I'm sure when the right time came, they will accept you!" said Sakura while patting Naruto shoulders

"Thanks! Sakura-chan!" he replied finally back to normal "Oh so you're life is like Romeo and Juliet story!" said Ino they all sweat dropped

"W-well there are only 5 guest rooms so..." said Hinata "It's okay we'll just share" said Temari

"Okay so who share with who?" asked Ten Ten "Let me group you all" said Ino while wearing her sadistic smile 'Oh no I got a bad feeling 'bout this' thought Sakura because Ino just winked at her

"Okay so..."

* * *

**This is the Rooms Arrangement: **

| Sai and Ino's_Naruto and Hinata's_Sakura and Sasuke's_To go upstairs |

|_Stairs to go downstair_TenTen and Neji's_Temari and Shikamaru's_|

* * *

"What me and Sasuke!?" asked Sakura "Hm? Something wrong? You're going out aren't ya?" said Ino

"Ye-Yeah! I don't have any probs with that!" said Sakura while crossing her arms "Good!" said Ino "Any problems?"

"I-I'm fine with Naruto-kun" said Hinata while blushing "Hehe!" said Naruto while scratching the back of his neck while Sasuke is mentally slapping his forehead but his Inner-Sasuke is having a party with Inner-Sakura

'What the!? Why the hell is Sakura there' asked Sasuke to his Inner **'Hmm...Sakura-chan and me are going out! You don't know?" **said his Inner 'What!? I mean in my head!?' asked Sasuke **'We're busy so shut up, okay?'** said Inner while glaring at outer Sasuke

'Hmm...I wonder where the hell is my Inner 'cauz when it comes to Sasuke she's the first one to comment' Sakura asked herself on her Inner's whereabouts

* * *

"It's already 6 pm!?" said Sakura "Time goes fast" said Ino

"What to do now, everyone" asked Ten Ten looking bored "Let's watch horror movies!" suggested Sai

"Hm. Not bad" said Sasuke while smirking at Sakura who look really scared just by saying the word horror "What!?" said Sakura finally noticing Sasuke smirking at her "Let's watch Sadako"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA!" the girls finally screamed except for one Sakura 'What the hell, why didn't Sakura screamed? She look so scared...' thought Sasuke and sighed with disappointment then she looked at Sakura and saw that she froze with a wide open mouth

"Sakura" he called for her ".." no response "Hey" this time he's waving his hand in front of her still no response "Hey guys I think Sakura need to rest now" he picked up Sakura bridal style "Ohhhh..." they all said

* * *

Sasuke putted Sakura on bed, but she still can't sleep "Hey, Pinky!" he shouted right to her ear "Wah!? What the heck!? Chicken-butt?" she finally came back to reality "Great. Welcome back"

"I'm going back there, bye" he told her "Wait! Don't leave me alone! S-Sadako..." said Sakura she looks totally scared which cause Sasuke to chuckle

"Stop Laughing at me! It was really scary!" she said while a vein popped in her forehead "Did you pee your pants?" said Sasuke teasingly "Shut up! I didn't okay?" she said while blushing

* * *

"Hey I wonder what they're doing now?" asked Naruto "Who? You mean those two?" asked Neji "Yeah"

"Let's spy on them?" Sai suggested "Nah, that's too troublesome" complained Shikamaru "That's invasion of privacy, Sai" sai Neji

"Hm... Then what to do?" asked Sai "Hey Sai-kun let's go to our bedroom?" asked Ino while winking at Sai, they went to their bedroom. They all just went 'Ewww'

"Let's play cards!" suggested Naruto while standing up and grabbing the cards "Sure but no cheat, Naruto" said Neji while glaring at Naruto "Troublesome" complained Shikamaru "Then don't play!" said Temari she's having a hypertension because of Shikamaru's 'troublesome'.

.

.

.

"I won!" said Naruto while jumping "T-That's great, Naruto-kun!" said Hinata "...This is the 3rd time Naruto won in a row" said Neji "Suspicious" said Shikamaru

.

.

" I WON AGAIN! BELIEVE IT!" said Naruto jumping again "WHAT TH-! NARUTO YOU CHEATER WHAT'S THIS!?" asked Ten Ten while Neji sent Naruto a death glare and Shikamaru sighed and said 'Troublesome'.

"I-I di-didn't cheat. B-believe it?" said Naruto nervously and sweat dropping "Like hell someone would believe you!" said Temari then they all started having a pillow war but all aim on Naruto except Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

* * *

**Chapter End **

_Leave a Review =3 _

* * *

**Narcy -** Car accident? How are you? Hope your fine! Thanks for Review ;D

**Purplepandaxx - **Thanks for Review. Glad you like it :)


	9. Truth or Dare?

**Konohagakure High! **

_I don't own Naruto, duh?_

* * *

"Pinky, wake up" a certain man with a chicken-butt hair style said while poking the girl with pink hair

"Urghh... 5 more minutes, Sasuke!" complained the girl with pink hair "Wake up, there are no food left" he said

"Wha-!" said Sakura while getting up "Hn, idiot-pinky" he said while chuckling at the pink-haired girl attitude

"DAMN IT, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

* * *

"Hey, I wonder whats going on upstairs?" asked Sai while sketching something like a lion?

"You mean Sasuke and Sakura?" asked Neji "Probably doing troublesome things" said Shikamaru while looking up the sky from the window

"Morning~! Is it ramen for breakfast?" asked the loud blonde who just woke up "Seriously, dobe the first thing you think about when you wake up is ramen?" said Sasuke while sending Naruto a death glare but Naruto just smile at him and put on his 'troll face'

"So~, how was your night with your Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto while patting Sasuke in the shoulder "Hn. Dobe none of your business" he replied while blushing, only a little

"Hohoho, I wonder if you did 'fun things' together with Saku-!" before Naruto even finished his sentence he was already in the wall "What 'fun things', Pervert Naruto?" asked Sakura with a dark aura beside her and a nerve in her forehead

"N-Naruto-kun..." said Hinata while sighing and went to aid her only-a-little-pervert boyfriend "Seriously Naruto you spend too much time with Jiraaya." said Ten Ten while eating the toast bread

"Well lets eat now, everyone" said Temari what she didn't notice was everyone's already in the table eating like a pig, like Ino-pig! Hahahaha

"Oh well, Itadakimasu!"

* * *

"Man~, that ramen was the best! Who cooked that?" asked Naruto with his goofy grin "I-I did Naruto-kun" said Hinata shyly

"Hinata-chan! Your the best! You really suit to be my wife!" said Naruto while hugging Hinata who's already as red as a tomato

"Ahem! Guys, everyone's here?" asked Ino trying to get everyone's attention "Yep!" they all said

"You know guys sleepover wont be complete without the TRUTH OR DARE!" she said with a sadistic smile "I-Ino-pig, what are you plotting!"

"Okay lets start!"

She spinned the battle and it pointed to Neji! "Ah, what a bad luck" he said while sweat dropping anime style "Good luck!" said Ten Ten

"Okay, Neji truth or dare?" asked Ino "Dare?" he said unsure

" 'Kay good, Neji I dare you to- do a sexy dance in front of Ten Ten!" she said this made Ten Ten blushed a lot "Is that all" said the Hyuuga with a smirk

Then he started stripping off his shirt and did a sexy dance in front of Ten Ten who was fighting the urge to nose bleed

After that Neji spin the bottle and it pointed to Sai "Oh my turn? I choose dare!" said Sai with a smiling face "Sai-kun, good lucky~!" cheered Ino

"Payback time Ino, Sai I dare you do an ultimate sexy dance around Ino" said Neji while smirking at Ino who was about to taste her own medicine

So Sai did the Ultimate Sexy Dance around Ino who was drooling. LOL. Meanwhile at Sakura and Sasuke who was praying for their own safety.

**"YEAH BABY! I WANNA DO THAT TOO! WITH SAKURA OF COURSE!"** exclaimed Inner-Sasuke doing some shadow boxing

**"MUST BE NICE IF SASUKE-KUN DO THAT IN FRONT OF US!" **said Inner-Sakura while drooling 'Eww... Pervy-inner!' said Sakura

So Sai spinned the battle and it pointed to Temari

"Oh great..." said Temari with a sigh "Dare or Truth, Temari" said Sai "Truth"

"Then do you find Shikamaru's 'troublesome' annoying?" asked Sai "Of course! Everytime I see Shikamaru all he said is troublesome!" complained Temari while glaring at her boy friend who just frown

Temari spinned the bottle and luckily for her it pointed to Shikamaru "I pick Da-" but before he even finished his sentence Temari decided for him "TRUTH!"

"Troubl-" he was cutted off again "Shika, I dare you to not say the word Troublesome today!" she said "Sometrouble..." replied Shikamaru

"ARGH! SHIKAMARU NO TROUBLE RELATED WORDS!" "But you said not to say troublesome-" "THERE YOU SAID IT AGAIN!" "Oww! Don't hit me! Troubleso-" "THERE!"

After that Shikamaru spinned the bottle, then it pointed to Hinata "Hinata truth or dare" he asked "Truth" she replied

"Then I dare you to kiss Naruto on the lips 30 seconds" said Shikamaru a little smirk shown on his face "N-Nani!?" "Its a dare." he replied

So she did that. Hinata was now red face maybe more red that the tomato while Naruto is still grinning

Hinata spinned the bottle and it pointed to Ino! "I-Ino-chan, dare or truth?" asked Hinata finally recovering from her redness "TRUTH!" said Ino confidently "Please tell us how many times you break up with Sai" said Hinata curiously "Fine. I think about 200. No 300, Nah maybe 250!" she replied then hugged Sai, who just smiled at her in return

Ino spinned the bottle and it pointed to Ten Ten "Oh my turn then" she said like not caring what might happen "Ten Ten, Truth or dare?" asked Ino

"Dare" she replied with a carefree face "I dare you to uhhh... Just let your hair down until the end of this week?" she said unsure on what to say "Sure!" replied Ten Ten. Ten Ten putted her hair down "Wow! Ten Ten your hair is so~ beautiful!" complimented Sakura "Thanks, Saks!"

Ten Ten spinned the bottle and it finally pointed to Sasuke! "Hn. What a luck" he said while sighing "Haha Teme!" said Naruto

"Truth or dare Sasuke?" asked Ten Ten "Tru-" before he finished his sentence, The hyuuga man smirk at him and said "Coward eh?"

"Hn. I pick dare" he said while sending Neji a death glare "Then I dare you to sleep in the same bed with Sakura!" said Ten Ten with a grin on her face

"WHAT!?" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison "Whats the matter?" asked Neji "Not brave enough, eh?" he added

"Fine!" said Sasuke "Are you freakin' sure!?" asked Sakura in disbelief "Aren't you guys going out?" asked Ino "Yep! Nothing wrong at all~! Ha Ha" said Sakura while chuckling nervously

Then Sasuke spinned it and it turned to Sakura "Pink- I mean Sakura, Truth or dare?" asked Sasuke "Chicken-bu- I mean Sasuke-kyun~ of course it's truth!" she said with a sweat drop

"Then tell me, do that Rock Lee like you?" he asked with a serious face "Um... Yes?" she said "Oh~ Sasuke-teme, jealous?" asked Naruto"NO. DOBE!"

Sakura spinned the bottle and it turned to Naruto

"Dare. Sakura-chan I am brave!" he said with a grin "Then Naruto no ramen for 1 day" she said with a sarcastic smile "NANI!? SAKURA-CHAN THATS A SUICIDEE!" complained Naruto

"N-Naruto-kun, you said your brave" said Hinata "OH YES I AM, HAHAHA!" he said nervously

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**_Purplepandaxx_ - **_Thanks for commenting :D I hope you like it~!_

**_bLaH_**_- Thanks for the comment. Glad you like it~! :3_


	10. Meanwhile

**Konohagakure High! **

_I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

Meanwhile at the long forgotten Karin since chapter 1...

"Urgh... This is so frustrating!" cried a red headed girl with a glass "What is?" asked the straight whited hair with a light-blue man

"It's my long time crush, Sasuke he already have a girl friend..." explained Karin while sighing

"Oh is that so?" said Suigetsu trying to comfort his best friend "I will do anything to break them up!" exclaimed Karin suddenly standing up this idea just made Suigetsu sigh he knew that it's time to...

"Come on, glasses-freak Sasuke won't like you!" he said, he knew it's time to tease Karin

"Urgh... Suigetsu you know what? If you're only here to tease me..." she paused and took a deep breathe "GET OUT!" she continued

"Fine, fine..." he said "If you only know Karin, if you only know..." he added almost whispering "Huh?!" "Nothing I said your ugly!"

* * *

"Sigh, that Suigetsu is really frustrating!" complained Karin, with a vein popping on her forehead just by thinking of her best friend

"Hey, Karin~!" greet her frustrating-best friend "Suigetsu, what do you want?" she asked him

"Nothing meet me behind the school today after school, 'kay?" said Suigetsu smiling while his sharp fang is showing "Huh!?"

"I'm not taking no for answer!" he replied waving a hand to Karin 'Whats up with him?'

* * *

"Suigetsu!? Suigetsu!?" yelled Karin hoping for her best friend to come out "Hello Karin" said her best friend, Suigetsu

"Hey whaddaya want?!" asked Karin but before she can say anything the spot light was immediately on Suigetsu, she can hear music~!

**You Belong With Me~!**

**You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset**

**He's going off about something that you said**

**He doesn't get your humor like I do **

**I'm at a bar, it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music no body likes**

**And he'll never know your story like I do**

**But he wears Izods, I wear t-shirtshe's team captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find**

**That what you're lookin' for was here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with meYou belong with me**

**Walkin' the streets with you in your cut off jeans**

**I can't help thinkin this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself**

**Hey isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in a while, since he brought you down**

**You say you find I know you better than that**

**Hey, Whatcha doing with a guy like that?**

**He wears high heels, I wear sneakershe's team captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?You belong with me**

**Standin by, just waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know baby?You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Oh I remember driving to your house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

**I think I know where you belong**** I think I know it's with me.**

**if you could see that I'm the one who understand you?**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?You belong with me**

**Standing by just waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know baby**

**You belong with me You belong with me You belong with me You belong with me**

* * *

"Su-Suigetsu! I-I'm sorry, I didn't know I- I was the one you like all the time!" cried Karin dropping on the floor in her knees _crying _

"Karin you don't need to feel bad, it's not your fault" said Suigetsu trying to help Karin to get up "B-But!-" she was interrupted when Suigetsu's lips was on top of her own. She was surprised first but later they finally parted...

"Karin, I want you to go out with me" Suigetsu asked kneeling to Karin like he was proposing, "Suigetsu! I will go out with you~!" she said jumping to Suigetsu's arms

They look at each other and their face getting close to each other but interrupted when he said:

"Hey your breathe smells ramen" "URGH! FRUSTRATING SUIGETSU, YOU COMPLETELY RUINED THE MOMENT!" she complained at her new 'boyfriend', hey at least it's not just best friend anymore right?

* * *

**Chapter End **

This is a special chapter for Karin/Suigetsu fans out there

Well for me I think Karin also deserve happiness, actually this is a apology for completely

forgetting Karin since chapter 1, LOL

* * *

**Miss Neko Hime **

-Thanks for leaving a review~! Glad you like it! =3

**coolnessfighter **

-Thanks for review~! I'm glad you like it too~! =D


	11. The Akatsuki!

**Konohagakure High! **

_"The Akatsuki~!?"_

* * *

"Finally! A holiday! No school! Yes!" exclaimed Ten Ten "Ten Ten, would you please stop adding exclamation mark every one or two words?" said Neji "Yeah! Whatever!" she replied which causes the Hyuuga to sigh

"Urgh, so boring..." complained Ino while sitting on a bench with Sai "Come on, Ino-pig you're the one who invited us on this... date?" said Sakura with her arms crossed

You're probably asking where are they right now right? Well let's take a look at the flashback...

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Tsunade-baa-chan said that tomorrow is holiday!" announced Naruto with his foxy grin "Yes!" said Ten Ten raising both of her arms_

_"Then should we plan a date tomorrow, all of us?" suggested Ino "Sure since we don't have anything to do..." said Temari_

_End of Flashback _

"So~?" asked all of them eyeing on Ino "Okay, okay!" said Ino putting her hands up a sign of defeat "I will be right back!" she added

_After 6 minutes... _

"I'm back~!" said Ino with imaginary flowers around her "Too fast, Ino-pig. You sure you found something nice to do?" asked Sakura with a frown present on her face

"Don't fear billboard brow! I am sure you will enjoy this!" she assured her with a thumbs up sign "Duh, Ino-pig your becoming like Rock Lee and Gai-sensei! I won't be surprised if you started wearing those green spandex!" exclaimed Sakura "Shut up, forehead!" she replied as loud as Sakura's voice

"So what will we do today, Ino" asked Sasuke "Yeah, yeah what is it Ino?" added Naruto with a curios face "Just be sure it's not troublesome" said Shikamaru while looking up the sky beside Temari

"Okay so today we will watch the Akatsuki band!" announced Ino while the others just stood there with a 'whats-that?' face "Come on guys! That's the recently formed band. They kept on travelling around the world, and we're lucky to have this chance!" said Ino

"So how did you get these tickets so fast for their concert?" asked Neji "Well its like this..."

_Flashback~!_

_"Deidara-senpai! Deidara-senpai!" cried a raven haired man with a weird looking orange mask on his face_

_"Oh there you are Deidara-senpai you made us worried!" he said while grabbing Ino's shoulder which startled Ino_

_"What the heck!?" she turned around to see this suspicious man who started freaking out when he saw her "AHHH! Deidara-senpai became a girl!" she shouted which causes the two of them to be the center of attraction_

_"Senpai! Who did this to you!? Is it the evil witch? Senpai answer me! Tobi is a good boy!" said Tobi while shaking Ino furiously "Stop it!" she commanded "I'm not Deidara! Im INO!" she added this cause the weird looking man called Tobi to stop_

_"Eh? If your not Deidara-senpai then who are you?" he asked her "Who the heck are you first?" she asked him "Oh! Im Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" he replied_

_"Your looking for Deidara... YOU MEAN DEIDARA FROM THE AKATSUKI!?" she asked in disbelief "Yes Deidara-senpai is missing! Please help Tobi, Deidara-senpai's lost little sister!" replied Tobi while crying anime tears_

_"Yosh! But what will I get in return?" she asked with a sarcastic smile that scared the poor 'good-boy' Tobi "F-Free tickets for our live concerts?" he said_

_"What are you doing Tobi, un?" asked a certain blonde man with the same haircut as Ino "Eh? Is that me, un!?" he said while pointing at Ino "What the? Deidara-san is that you! The real thing!" exclaimed Ino who automatically asked for Deidara's autograph_

_"Oh~! Tobi love reunion!"_

_End of Flashback _

"Wow... A reunion?" said Shikamaru "It's not true its just a coincidence we have the same hair you know?" said Ino

"Whatever lets get going" said Sasuke "Sasuke-teme! That's not the way!" said Naruto laughing at the lost raven haired dude

* * *

"Finally the concert! It's starting!" again Ten Ten with her exclamation mark...

"T-Ten Ten-chan please keep your voice down..." said Hinata while looking at the crowd looking at them because of Ten Ten's loud voice

"Gomen~!" Apologized Ten Ten while Neji just sighed at his girlfriend's behavior

"LETS ALL WELCOME THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS! TOBI, NAGATO (PAIN), HIDAN, DEIDARA, KISAME, SASORI, ITACHI, KAKUZU, ZETSU, AND THE ONLY LADY MISS KONAN!"

**Grenade - Bruno Mars **

Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you were trouble from the first kiss

Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?  
Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand  
Is I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

See I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me till I'm numb, tell the devil I said hey  
When you get back to where you're from

Bad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah  
You smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car  
Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did

To give me all your fucking love  
Is all I ever asked but what you don't understand  
Is I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

Listen babe, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire, ooh  
You would watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never ever, ever did, baby

"That was cool!~!" said Temari

"We should do this more often you know..." said Shimaru

"I agree" said Neji

"Why the hell is Itachi there?" asked Sasuke to himself

"Sasuke stop cursing" warned Sakura

"I! LOVE! THAT!" you know who said that

"Sigh. Ten Ten your exclamation mark, again..." sighed Neji

"See I told ya guys your gonna enjoy this date!" said Ino with a triumphant smile

"Maybe we should go on a date with the two of us only, gorgeous?" asked Sai while winking at her GF

"Hey, hey, everyone what about treating me to Ichiraku Ramen?" asked Naruto with his goofy grin

"N-Naruto-kun, lets go there alone" said Hinata shyly and blushing

* * *

**Chapter End~! **(Leave A Review~! :*)

_Next on Konohagakure High!_

_Riiing~! Riiing~!_

_"Coming!" said a certain raven haired dude "Son, good morning!" greeted his mom_

_"What brings you here mom?" he asked her "Well... Your father and I are very worried that maybe your gay... So we want to arrange a wedding for y-!" she was interrupted by Sasuke "I'm not gay mom I have a girlfriend already!" he protested_

_"REALLY!? THEN INVITE HER TODAY DINNER!" she said excitedly "Wh-wh?" he was interrupted when her mother said "I won't accept no for reply!" and with that she disappear..._

* * *

**CrystallyRica**

**Miss Neko Hime**

**Purplepandaxx **

_Thanks for Reviews~!3_


	12. Dinner at the Uchiha Mansion

**Konohagakure High! **

_I don't own Naruto~! t(O_0t) woot! woot! (f0_0)f_

* * *

**"Dinner in the Uchiha Mansion" **

Riiing! Riiiing! Riiiing!

"Coming..." said a raven haired guy with a chicken butt hairstyle while coming towards the door to see who is his visitor early in the morning

"Good morning, son" greeted the raven haired man's mother "Mom, what brings you here?" he asked her while offering her to come inside

"Oh no, this will be quick..." she paused to take a breath and continued "Your father and I are very worried that you may be gay so we decided to arrange an engageme-" but she was cut off by her son

"Mother, I already have a girlfriend and I am not gay!" he explained almost shouting at the word gay "Eh? R-Really!?" said her mother almost jumping in joy "Invite her for dinner!" she said

"You mean now?" he asked her "Yes NOW!" she responded

'This is a problem' thought Sasuke, the son 'well gotta inform Sakura 'bout this' he added

* * *

"Teme!" said the loud dobe trying to get the teme's attention "Temmeee!" he repeated this time his hands waving infront of the teme "TEMEEEEEE!" the third time he screamed right in front of the teme's ears

"What the hell! Dobe whats your problem!" the teme screamed back at the dobe "Guys would you please shut up?" said Sakura an unknown black aura present behind her

"Hn. I have something to talk to you about" said Sasuke to Sakura who just nodded in response and followed him

"I wonder where are they going?" said Sai wondering whats the couple doing "Lets spy on them" suggested Ino

"Good idea, I also feel like spying them!" said Naruto while standing up and going at the direction the couple went, the rest of the gang followed the loud mouth dobe

* * *

"So whats the problem, chicken-butt?" asked Sakura while crossing her arms "Hn. Pinky, its my mom she want me to invite you for dinner now" he explained while a nerve appearing in his forehead because of the word 'chicken-butt'

"Ehhh~!?" exclaimed Sakura, shocked by his 'boyfriends' word and started complaining at Sasuke

Meanwhile at their spying friends who doesn't get why Sakura is complaining at Sasuke

"Hey I don't find anything odd about that..." said Ten Ten while spying on the complaining Sakura and the explaining Sasuke

"M-Maybe they're having some quarrels" suggest Hinata with a worried expression "Hmm... Teme should not make Sakura-chan cry!" said Naruto while glaring at the teme

"By the way wheres Temari and Shikamaru?" asked Sai looking around searching for the mentioned couple "Oh, Shikamaru doesn't want to come he kept on saying troublesome so Temari stayed behind with him" explain Neji

They all kept on chatting there but they stopped when they heard the word 'Fake Dating'

"Eh? Did I heard that correctly?" asked Ino unsure of what she heard "They're fake dating!?" shouted Sai but not loud enough for Sakura and Sasuke to hear

"But why would they do that?" asked Ten Ten to everyone "Remember, we're teasing them and maybe they decided to fake dating..." said Neji

"S-so it's our fault" said Hinata looking down "Yes, our fault" all of them agreed "Then we must help them!" said Ino suddenly standing and raising her fist

* * *

"This is it..." said Sakura inhaling and exhaling before knocking on the Uchiha Mansion, where her boyfriend and his parents and brother are waiting for her to arrive

_Knock Knock Knock _

"She must be it" said Sasuke getting up from the dining table "Go get him, dear" ordered his mom, who is very excited to see her son's lover. Sasuke then got up and opened the door to welcome his 'girlfriend' and invited him to have a dinner with them

"G-Good morning, I'm Haruno, Sakura" said Sakura bowing to them "Oh! What a lovely young lady, you are!" exclaimed Mikoto who suddenly hugged the young lady

"Nice to meet you, I am Uchiha, Itachi" introduced Itachi "Oh... You're one of those who attended our concert, right?" he added "Y-Yes" said Sakura who finally escaped Mikoto's tight hug

"It's nice to see that my son finally had a girl, Im Uchiha, Fugaku by the way" the father said to her "It's also nice to meet you all" said Sakura glad that Sasuke's family is kind

After they had they're dinner, Mikoto suddenly came up with an idea which suprised Sakura and Sasuke

"So~! I have an idea!" exclaimed Mikoto 'I have a bad feeling 'bout this' thought Sasuke, nervous of what his mother is planning to do

"What is it, mom?" asked Sasuke "You two love each other right?" she asked the couple, this made Sasuke and Sakura startled

"Of- of course mom, we're dating right, Sakura?" said Sasuke nervously "Yes- of course!" she replied trying to hide her nervousness

"Then let's make a head start in your relationship! I shall pronounce you now, FIANCE!" said Mikoto flowers appearing beside her "WHAT!?" both of them said "Eh? What's the matter?" said Mikoto looking at Sakura and Sasuke curiously

"M-Mikoto-san, don't you think that's a bit too quick?" said Sakura sweat dropping "Yeah, I mean mom we've been dating for just a month!" complained Sasuke

"So? The two of you will get married someday, this is just a head start, you know." explained Mikoto "Listen here after you two finish school or something the two of you will get married, have babies and many more fun things, just like me and Fugaku!" she added

The word married and babies kept on ringing on Sakura and Sasuke's head "But Miko-" Sakura was cutted off when Mikoto said "No buts! That's final!"

And with that Mikoto excused herself while flowers still beside her and with a face like this :D - Yay! Yay!

"Kids, I'm sorry about that, Mikoto's just excited on having a daughter-in-law and grandchilds..." explained Fugaku while drinking a coffee "Oh look it's already late." said Sasuke finally noticing the clock, its already 11:30 p.m.

"Eh! I must get going now, thanks Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san, say bye to Itachi-san for me." Sakura said rushing to the door "Wait, I will give you a ride to your house." said Sasuke while going to their garage

"Thanks!" Sakura thanked him while exiting the house "Bye dear~! Be careful on your way home, kay?" Mikoto said waving her hand

* * *

"Sasuke..." said Sakura "Fiance? Marriage? BABIES!? I'm going nuts!" she said while covering her ear "Sakura, calm down, we'll get out of this mess. I'm sure of that." Sasuke said with a serious tone while driving

"You better do that..." said Sakura with a face like this - :| mwuhahahaha!

* * *

**Chapter End **

_Please click Mr. Review Button~! \/\/\/_

* * *

**_Next Chapter on KHS! : _**

_"Sakura dear, you have a visitor!" said her nanny while waking her up "Nanny, it's too early..." she complained_

_"Sakura wake up..." said the visitor, wait this voice sounds familiar... ITS SASUKE! "Sasuke!" said Sakura finally waking up_

_"Mother wants to invite you for a trip..." he said "A trip!?" Sakura said making sure she heard the right word "Yes trip..." Sasuke said with his calm and husky voice "Oh great..."_

* * *

**Thanks for your review! TT_TT 20 reviews overall, how sweet of you!**

**Cherryblossom1012 - **Make the chappy longer? If I have time maybe ;) You know I'm pretty busy. I have to make 2 aprons, you know with just my hand!? And exam is coming! But I will try to make it longer~! Thank you for always reviewing

**Crystallrica - **Thanks for review ;) TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! EYNJEL IS A GOOD GIRL TOO, UN~!


	13. Kiss The Girl!

**Konohagakure High!**

_I don't own Naruto~! (/-_-)/_

* * *

**"Kiss the Girl~!" **

"Sakura dear, you have a visitor~!" her nanny said while poking her to wake her up, "Urgh, it's so early!" she complained ignoring her nanny's attempt to wake her up.

"Oh dear, here we go again..." said her nanny while sighing then suddenly Sakura heard this familiar husky voice, "Oi, pinky you gotta wake up. My mom want to invite you for a double date." this man named Sasuke said.

"What?!" she said, more like shouting finally getting up for her bed, "They're expecting us now." he finished his statement

"Eh? You must be Sakura's boyfriend, right?" asked her nanny finally realizing who Sasuke is. "Um, well you can say that." he said while facing the middle aged woman.

"Then you two are going on a date? Have a nice day my dear~!" said the woman excusing herself happily because finally her beloved Sakura-chan finally had a hot boyfriend.

"..." silence entered the room for a minute and was interrupted by Sakura, freaking out mumbling something about 'what should I do!?' or something "Shut up will ya?" said Sasuke snapping out.

* * *

"Good morning, Sakura~!" greeted the middle aged woman with a raven hair known as Mikoto Uchiha, "Sorry for calling you out early in the morning." she continued while showing the pink haired girl a big smile.

"But don't worry. I found a great spot for us to do this date!" Mikoto assured the younger girl, "Sigh. Mikoto's really excited about Sakura and grand kids, you know son. I can't even sleep she kept on asking me about 'how many grand kids do you want?' or something like that." Fugaku told his. Sasuke finally realizing that it's hard to be a father especially when your wife is Mikoto.

* * *

Unknown to them that they're best friends, the H.I.T.T.S. and H5 members are also there at the place they're going to go. There is a lagoon there where you can go boating and that is what they're currently doing right now.

"Sigh. What can we do to help the two of them?" said Ino out of nowhere, "You mean Sakura and Sasuke? I don't know, all I know is that it's our fault..." said Naruto while sighing.

"I have an idea, but we have to organize a date or something for them here." Shikamaru said as he looked at Sai's newest gadget, a small gadget that can let you communicate with someone. It's so small that you can't even notice this.

* * *

"Finally we arrived after 2 hours of travelling..." said Sakura as she hop out of the car stretching her arms. "Hm. This sure is a nice place." stated Fugaku looking around the place.

"Of course. I chose this place." said Mikoto looking excitedly, "Should we eat first? I brought many foods here, spaghetti, cake, rice, meats, and many more!" she continued.

* * *

"Wait. Is that Sakura and Sasuke!? What the heck are they doing here!?" exclaimed Neji finally noticing the Uchiha family except Itachi with Sakura with them, "Eh where!?" said Ten Ten looking around.

"Really Neji you're eyes are really something~!" said Naruto elbowing Neji. "Whatever." Neji replied while pointing at the couple.

"Looks like we won't need to organize a date." said Shikamaru smirking "I agree. Shall we get moving and finished our mission fast?" said Temari

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey. Fancy meeting you here Sasuke and Sakura." said Sai acting innocently like they're not planning something. "Sai, why are you here?" asked Sasuke "Eh? If you're here then Ino must also be with you, right?" asked Sakura

"Forehead girl! Missed me?" said Ino popping out of nowhere with the rest of the gang "Guys! What are you doing here?" asked Sakura curiosly, thinking that they may be following them.

"Don't worry we're not following you, Sakura-chan..." said Hinata assuring Sakura, "Oh..." she replied

"Sasuke-teme! Are you on a date with Sakura-chan, huh?" asked Naruto pinching Sasuke's ear, secretly putting the small gadget at Sasuke's ear without him knowing this.

"Shut up, dobe" he replied with his usual cold tone. "Don't bother us we still need to boat with my mom and dad." explained Sasuke "Yeah sure, we won't interrupt your lovey-dovey moment with Sakura-chan!" replied Naruto smirking at Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura are rowing on the boat with just the two of them while Sasuke's parents are enjoying the boating in another boat, they said they want to give Sakura and Sasuke they're private time.

* * *

"So we need Naruto, Neji and Sai to sing, okay." said Shikamaru planning how to help the two fake couples, "Sure, count on me like one, two, three~!" said Naruto while the other two just nodded.

* * *

**"Kiss The Girl** (Rock Version)**" - Stellar Kart **

watch?v=ClT6IVuxogI**  
**

_**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way **_

Sasuke looked around to see if someone's singing then asked Sakura if she heard something.

_**She don't got alot to say**_  
**_But there's something about her_ **

Then Sasuke got all curios but later on ignored his curiosity and focused on Sakura and started thinking about this some thing about her?

_**And you don't know why**_  
_**But you're dying to try**_

'Dying to try what?' he kept on asking himself, he knows that he has this little crush on Sakura. Just a little okay?

_**You wanna kiss girl**_

Sasuke blushed on this and looked away on Sakura, he knows this voice but ignored his curiosity again.

_**Yes, you want her**_  
_**Look at her, you know you do**_

He looked at her in the eyes. Emerald meeting onyx eyes. Then he suddenly blushed.

**_It's possible she wants you too_**  
**_There's one way to ask her_ **

Sakura find him weird by now

**It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl **

His face coming closer to Sakura but came back to reality and stopped

_**Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**S****ha la la la la la**_  
_**Ain't that sad**_  
_**It's such a shame, too bad**_

_**You're gonna miss the girl**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl**_

_**Now's your moment**_  
_**Floating in a blue lagoon**_  
_**Boy, you better do it soon**_  
_**The time will be better**_

_**She don't say a word**_  
_**And she won't say a word**_  
_**Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl**_

Then his face came closer again this time Sakura just stared at him and followed his lead "Err..." Sasuke said then they both stopped.

_**Sha la la la la la**_  
_**My oh my**_  
_**Looks like the boy's too shy**_  
_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_  
_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Ain't that sad**_  
_**It's such a shame, too bad**_  
_**You're gonna miss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_  
_**Don't be scared**_  
_**You better be prepared**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_  
_**Don't stop now**_  
_**Don't try to hide it**_

_**How you wanna kiss the girl**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl**_

_**Oh, kiss the girl, kiss the girl**_  
_**La la la la, la la la la**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl**_  
_**La la la la, la la la la**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_  
_**My oh my**_  
_**Looks like the boy's too shy**_  
_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_  
_**Ain't that sad**_  
_**It's such a shame**_  
_**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**_

_**La la la la, La la la la**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl**_  
_**Go on and kiss that**_** girl!**

The face is coming closer again...

_**La la la la, La la la la**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Kiss the girl**_  
_**Kiss the girl**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl!**_

They we're about to kiss when they suddenly fell into the water

"What the heck!"

**~!The End~! **

(Just kidding. LOL!)

* * *

**~!Chapter End~! **

_Click Mr. Review Button~! b(o_o)d_

* * *

**This ones a bit cheezy~! You know by the way you gotta listen to that song above, there's a link down the title.**

**Rikiko - **Thanks for reviewing~! New name? Nice one =\^_^/=


End file.
